


Toujours un marin !

by MlleHeathcliff



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Comfort, Hurt, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlleHeathcliff/pseuds/MlleHeathcliff
Summary: Michaël était sûr que s'il avait plaqué l'autre contre le mur le plus proche, lui avait arraché ses vêtements et l'avait pris de force sans aucune préparation, le plus jeune n'aurait rien dit et aurait essayé d'apprécier le plus possible.





	Toujours un marin !

**Author's Note:**

> Je n'ai absolument pas la foi de repasser sur tout le texte donc en espérant lavoir bien corrigé ...

« Ne me laisse pas… murmura l'homme, au chevet d'un autre. Je t'en supplie, tout mais pas ça. »

Ses sanglots ne trouvèrent aucun écho dans la pièce vide et blanche. Seul le corps pâle et quasiment inerte lui répondait encore. Le  _bip bip_  incessant de cette foutue machine avait encore la possibilité de lui renvoyer un signe. C'est tout ce qui lui fallait. Juste quelque chose pour se dire que la personne dont il tenait fermement la main n'était pas déjà hors de son corps.

Le buste affalé sur le lit d'hôpital, la tête reposant sur les jambes de l'inconscient, il caressait les doigts homologues des siens. Ce devait être la chose le plus dure qu'il n'avait jamais vécue. Il le lui avait dit pourtant. A chaque fois qu'il avait tenté de le séduire il l'avait prévenu. Il ne voulait plus redonner son cœur à qui que ce soit. C'était trop douloureux, la preuve !

Il était là, tout seul, à pleurer sur l'enveloppe d'un presque mort. Il n'aurait jamais pensé, le jour de leur rencontre, que tout se passerait ainsi. Il n'aurait pas pu y penser, c'était incongru, impossible même ! Et pourtant …

_Un homme, dans la moyenne de taille, brun, les cheveux courts, se déplaçait comme à son habitude dans les locaux. Il était chez lui, dans cette base. C'était son repère depuis toujours enfin, depuis qu'elle existait. Il avait toujours été là et il le serait toujours. Il ne comptait pas mourir de sitôt._

_Reprenons. Cet homme se déplaçait donc dans les couloirs éclairés par de simples lampes halogènes. Il était calme, le visage plutôt paisible, les traits détendus. Son visage était relativement carré sans, toutefois, être trop prononcé. Sa peau était d'un beige moyen et ses yeux ah, ces yeux ! Il portait sur son visage l'incarnation du ciel et de la terre. Un œil d'un bleu profond et l'autre d'un vert bouteille. C'était un assortiment particulier qui lui conférait un certain charme, une certaine prestance, un certain cachet. Il était – mais vous ne pouvez que me faire confiance – franc, loyal un peu bourru peut-être. Le genre de type qui ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds, en somme._

_Ce garçon avançait toujours dans les couloirs. Il semblait chercher quelque chose. Il tournait et retournait, continuait sur sa lancée et bifurquait de nouveaux. Il les connaissait bien, ces couloirs. Il aurait pu s'y déplacer les yeux bandés. Dix ans cela faisait dix ans qu'il était là. C'est long dix an pas pour lui. Il s'en était passé des choses en dix ans. Des rencontres, des pertes, des joies et des peines. La vie. Même s'il reste difficile d'imaginer une vie calme et anodine dans une base militaire de haute sécurité. La vie est mouvementée là-bas._

_Il s'était arrêté depuis déjà quelques instants. Posté devant une porte où l'inscription_ _ **infirmerie**_ _figurait, il posa une main sur la clenche et hésita. Le matin même, lui et son équipe avait fait une virée pour chercher des survivants. Dans un cadre presque apocalyptique, les gens comme lui redonnaient de l'espoir aux personnes comme celle dernière la porte. Le problème étant que cet individu-_ là _, posait problème. Sortant de ses pensées stériles, il abaissa la poignée et poussa la porte._

_En face de lui, sur un lit blanc et pur, était installé un … type qui n'avait pas l'air commode. En tout bon loup-garou-alpha-qui-ressent-les-émotions-et-sensations qu'il était, il garda son calme. La première chose qui était parvenu à ses narines, c'était la colère. Puis l'agacement avait suivi, la peur, la frustration, l'ennuie et tout un tas d'autres émotions longues et inutiles à énumérer._

_Résumons. Un militaire inconnu sauve un autre … inconnu au sale caractère. L'un est un loup-garou alpha, l'autre un simple humain. Tous deux vivent dans un monde où le surnaturel est monnaie courante. Il est normal de croiser toutes sortes de bêtes-garous, de kanima, de djinns et autres fantasqueries. Le seul hic résidait dans le fait que, bien qu'humains et créatures vivaient en harmonie (autant qu'ils le pouvaient en tout cas) il n'était pas rare de voir des groupes dissidents se taper dessus pour le simple fait d'avoir été observé de travers. Ainsi, un de ces … regroupement avait réussis, par le plus grand coup du siècle, à mettre à genoux tous les gouvernements, tous les peuples tout le monde. Pendant des années, il avait vu des hommes se soumettre et être considérer comme des chiens de compagnie pour ces êtres hors-normes. Pendant longtemps, rien n'avait bougé. Pendant longtemps, personne n'avait rien dit mais un jour, une insidieuse idée s'était glissée dans la tête des Hommes, les poussant à se rebeller contre leurs tortionnaires. Ainsi, le complexe militaire comme le sien était né. Voilà leur mission : sauver et protéger ceux qui ne peuvent se sauver et se protéger eux même._

_Au bout du compte, ils avaient ramené cet énergumène emmerdant et râleur dans leur chez eux ils le regrettaient déjà. L'homme assis sur ce lit ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'ouvrir, ça avait l'air d'être plus fort que lui comme un tic compulsif et bien chiant, selon lui._

_« Mais tu vas te taire, asséna l'agent fraîchement rentré dans la pièce. Tu réalises que tu emmerdes tout le monde ici ?_

_\- Si je me souviens bien c'est vous, qui m'avez amené ici, n'argua-t-il. Il ne fallait pas m'emmener avec vous !_

_\- Tu serais mort si nous ne l'avions pas fait, renchérit le militaire._

_\- Ouais, bah ça aurait peut-être été mieux comme ça, marmonna son interlocuteur._

_\- Pardon ? »_

_Le « malade » ne répondit pas et laissa la question en suspens, la rejetant finalement d'un mouvement vague de la main. Le capitaine soupira face à ce flagrant manque de coopérativité. Il le sentait, ce mec allait l'emmerder longtemps._

_« Comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ? demanda le soldat._

_\- Hum … On joue à une question, une réponse ? souffla l'alité._

_\- Si tu veux, abrégea-t-il. Alors, ton nom ?_

_\- Jérémy, dit-il simplement. Et toi ?_

_\- Michaël, répondit l'homme debout. »_

_Au fond de la salle, le médecin de garde observait la scène avec amusement. Michaël était le seul (à part lui) qui avait réussi à faire parler cet homme et ce, du premier coup. Il était fort le gamin._

_« Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? questionna-t-il encore._

_\- Bah … j'ai connu mieux je pense, articula le pseudo prisonnier infirmerique. T'as quel âge ?_

_\- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça, l'idiot ? ricana Michaël._

_\- Une question, une réponse, non ? Il patienta quelques secondes. Alors, quel âge ?_

_\- Trente-cinq. Toi ?_

_\- Vingt-huit c'est nul que tu sois le plus vieux !_

_\- Pourquoi cela ? demanda, intrigué, ledit 'plus vieux'._

_\- C'est une de tes questions ça alors ! bafouilla le nouveau venu. Bah, j'aime pas draguer les mecs plus âgés. »_

_Ca paraissait être l'évidence même. L'hybride au nom d'archange soupira. Mais qui lui avait collé un boulet pareil._

_« Tu fais partie d'un corps militaire ou pas ? voulut terminer le brun._

_\- Marine ! cria-t-il sans retenu._

_\- Super, un marin…_

_\- Je pense que tu dois être le genre de personne à attirer les marins, Michaël, murmura le médecin de loin pour que seul lui l'entende. C'est le deuxième sur qui tu tombes. »_

_L'homme souffla, excéder. C'était toujours pour sa pomme. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient ramené des victimes, il y avait un marin. Et ce dernier ne s'était pas gêné pour essayer de flirter avec lui devant absolument tout le monde. C'était le genre de situation vexante et humiliante pour celui qui se prenait le râteau de toute évidence, ce n'était pas lui qui avait refait le bac à sable. Autant dire qu'il n'avait pas envie de retenter l'expérience._

_« Si le toubib te laisses sortir, je te confierais à un de mes collègues. Je ne te veux pas dans mes pattes, l'abruti. »_

_Suite à cela, et après avoir pris les derniers renseignements qu'il lui manquait, le trentenaire s'en alla sans aucune autre forme de procès, laissant derrière lui un Jérémy choqué et, en apparence, relativement déçu._

_C'était du désir que j'ai senti là-bas, pensa celui qui venait de sortir de la pièce. Il me désir alors qu'on vient à peine de se rencontrer. Il n'est pas croyable ce mec._

_Après un dernier soupir, il partit complètement de cette aile du bâtiment souterrain. Il n'avait pas non plus que cela à faire. Il n'était pas la nounou des nouveaux venus._

« Si j'apprends que tu es en vie, je te tue. Je te tue de mes propres mains, puis je te ramène à la vie pour te retuer. »

Toujours dans la même position, il passa l'une de ses mains dans la chevelure châtain de l'endormi. Ca faisait plaisir de pouvoir le toucher même s'il n'y avait pas de geste retour, c'était tout de même bien différent.

« Tu me manques, tu sais ? Bien sûr que non, tu ne le sais pas. Tu ne peux pas le savoir. »

Il se tut complètement pour le reste de la journée. Son équipe était passée le matin même pour voir comment les choses se déroulaient. En fait, elles n'avaient pas changées. Le soldat ne comptait pas reprendre les vadrouilles de sitôt. Il ne serait qu'un élément contre-productif pour une traque ou des recherches autant qu'il reste ici, il y était beaucoup mieux.

_Les jours avaient lentement passés et Michaël n'avait pas revu la bouille de cet enquiquineur une seule fois. Il avait bien fait en le confiant à quelqu'un d'autre. En plus, il était sûr que ce quelqu'un était plus qualifié que lui pour former les nouveaux. Il fallait voir le désastre que ça avait été quand il avait essayé. Son supérieur direct le lui avait bien fait comprendre : plus jamais !_

_Tout de même, il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait arriver à ce petit jeune. Intrigué et ayant l'occasion de flâner, il s'accorda une petite pause pour aller inspecter les autres instructeurs. Joshua, son collègue et ami, à qui il avait envoyé ce marin, s'entraînait généralement à l'aile opposée à la sienne. Ce n'était pas loin mais il fallait quand même un peu de temps._

_Le soldat se demanda encore une fois, durant le chemin, pourquoi il se déplaçait. Il l'avait éloigné de lui pour une bonne raison : ce désir croissant. Mais pourquoi, à cet instant, lui aussi voulait-il le revoir ? C'était tout bonnement contre ses principes. On ne s'attache pas (quand bien même il avait une petite troupe derrière lui à qui il tenait), on ne flirt pas, on ne drague pas, on ne sort pas, on ne fait absolument rien avec le sexe opposé (ou non d'ailleurs)._

_Une fois arrivé à destination, il alla s'installer dans un coin sombre et observa l'entraînement collectif de Joshua. L'air de la pièce était saturé de différentes senteurs : transpiration, détermination, frustration, rage et de la haine parfois. Il pouvait aussi sentir le calme, la tranquillité de certains (c'étaient eux les plus redoutables) et une fois, même, la solitude. Cette dernière odeur, bien que nouvelle, ne lui était pas inconnu cette constatation ne le ravissait pas vraiment. Il ne connaissait que deux personnes ici, et l'une d'elle était un petit emmerdeur, narcissique et prétentieux, qui avait osé lui tenir tête. Quel imprudent. Quand il eut trouvé la source de l'émotion, dans une autre pièce, il s'appuya au chambranle de la porte et attendit le bon moment._

_« Et bien quoi ? Tu déprimes tout seul dans ton coin, J' ? »_

_Le susnommé se retourna lentement vers le brun. Les yeux rougis et les lèvres pincées, il paraissait plus fatigué qu'autre chose. L'agent confirmé entendit son collègue arriver dernière lui et demanda silencieusement une explication._

_« Ce gamin parle trop. Quand un autre l'a provoqué, il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de lui dire ses quatre vérités. J'ai dû emmener l'autre voir Amélia plus aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche. C'est comme s'il n'avait plus envie de rien. J'ai préféré ne pas tenter le diable. »_

_L'explication semblait suffisante, il repartit de là d'où il venait, laissant les deux plus jeunes que lui seul._

_« Mauvaise langue alors ? demanda-t-il narquoisement._

_\- Il l'a bien cherché aussi, souffla le jeune adulte._

_\- Je n'en doute pas. »_

_Jérémy releva la tête (qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir baissée) et observa son sauveur._

_« Je ne vous comprends pas. J'ai l'impression de voir avoir soûlé la dernière fois, alors pourquoi vous êtes là ? balbutia-t-il._

_\- Et toi, depuis quand est-ce que tu me vouvoie, hein ? »_

_Le plus jeune se mit à rire doucement. C'était une façon de voir les choses._

_« Comment un garçon que je viens à peine de rencontrer pouvait ressentir autant de désir pour moi. »_

_A ce moment, le formé perdit son sourire et baissa le regard._

_« Je ne sais pas. Vous … Tu as peut-être encore du sex-appeal, essaya-t-il tout bas._

_\- C'est quoi ce 'encore', il mima des guillemets. Juste parce que j'ai trente-cinq ans je n'attire plus mon monde ? Si je comprends bien, tu es l'exception à la règle. »_

_Le châtain vira au carmin sous l'insinuation plus que … visible._

_« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Pas du tout !_

_\- Rien que ça, ça me prouve le contraire, articula le capitaine. Je ne suis pas le genre qui couche avec tout ce qui bouge, J'._

_\- Je n'ai pas dit ça, lança ledit 'J''. »_

_La situation paraissait plus tendue d'un côté que de l'autre. Il était certain que cette discussion tenait plus de l'abus de pouvoir qu'autre chose. Les insinuations étaient trop grandes. N'empêche que, tout cela était bien tentant. Michaël était sûr que s'il avait plaqué l'autre contre le mur le plus proche, lui avait arraché ses vêtements et l'avait pris de force sans aucune préparation, le plus jeune n'aurait rien dit et aurait essayé d'apprécier le plus possible. De l'abus de pouvoir comme on dit – et une pensée malsaine._

_Il s'était bel et bien rapproché de l'autre corps. Il devait y avoir seulement cinquante centimètre entre eux deux._

_« Donnes-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas céder à mes pulsions et à ne pas te violer contre ce mur. »_

_La bouche du plus petit – légèrement plus petit – s'ouvrait et se fermait comme celle d'un poisson hors de l'eau._

_« Abus de pouvoir ? Viol ? Témoin ? énonça-t-il, non pas moins sous l'emprise de l'effroi._

_\- Mouais, j'ai entendu mieux. Pas que j'ai déjà dit ça à quelqu'un mais tu pouvais trouver mieux. »_

_Sur ces bonnes paroles, il laissa l'autre se détendre et s'en alla avant de faire une sacrée connerie. Qui a dit qu'un alpha qui se contrôle y arrive en toutes circonstances ? Personne. Ce garçon allait devenir une obsession pour lui et tout cela, c'était sa faute._

« J'aurais dû te prendre contre ce mur. Violence ou non. Mauvaise conduite ou non. Mauvais de tout ou non j'aurais dû. On n'aurait pas tourné autour du pot aussi longtemps. »

_L'épreuve commune allait bientôt commencée. Comme tous les deux mois, il y avait cet épreuve entre tous les novices (ou non, les nouveaux, plutôt) et tous les capitaines d'équipes. C'était en général du deux cents contre dix mais les apprenants n'avaient, dans toute leur histoire, jamais gagnés. C'était d'ailleurs difficile à imaginer. Rare étaient ceux qui passaient chefs d'équipe. Il fallait rester en vie assez longtemps pour ça. Et non, l'épreuve commune n'est pas un passage de mort. Personne ne meurt, c'est plutôt … du paintball. Ceux qui « meurt » doivent sortir et arrêter de parler. Ils sont morts._

_Cette année encore, la lutte ne sera pas si rude que ça. Il y avait de bons éléments mais ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux et seront sûrement trop orgueilleux pour être contrôler par quelqu'un d'autre. C'est ce qui faisait leur perte, en général. L'épreuve commença rapidement. Les plus vieux avaient l'habitude, bien sûr. Ils éliminaient les ennemis à la pelle. Les premières heures se passèrent avec beaucoup de mort (une petite centaine). Jérémy n'était, à ce moment, pas encore mort. Cependant, un certain loup-garou avait bien son odeur en tête et il ne fut pas compliqué pour lui de demander à ses compagnons de le lui laisser et de commencer à jouer avec lui. Oh ! Bien sûr que le principal concerné s'en était rendu compte, puisqu'il fuyait pour rester en vie. C'était peine perdue, bien sûr. Ce labyrinthe, il n'avait jamais changé…_

_Alors quand il fut coincé dans un coin, et que Michaël était sûr qu'il n'avait plus de munition, il ne le loupa pas. Sa bouche avait atterrie violemment sur celle de l'autre qui n'avait pas tout à fait compris. Les poignets fait prisonniers, les jambes coincées par un genou, il était fait comme un rat. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il avait lentement paniqué. Les lèvres pressantes n'étaient pas là pour la rassurer comme il l'aurait voulu … quoi que. Après un temps qui lui avait paru interminable, l'humain l'avait senti se détendre et la pression si forte sur sa bouche s'était faite plus douce ses poignets avaient été libérés. Quand le plus mur des deux se décolla de sa proie, il ne fit que lui tirer une bille de peinture dessus et partir sans un seul regard en arrière. Jérémy venait de mourir et le pincement qu'il avait au cœur ne lui disait rien qui vaille._

« Je suis sûr que tu as eu peur ce jour-là. J'ai vraiment du me retenir pour ne pas te faire du mal dans ce coin sombre. C'était tellement tentant. »

_Ce qui fâchait le plus Fury, le grand manitou de la base, c'est que l'un de ses meilleurs agents était en train de se distraire à cause d'un gamin de même pas trente ans. Il l'avait rapidement convoqué dans son bureau pour tirer cette situation au clair._

_« Michaël, je peux comprendre qu'en dix ans, tu n'as pas eu beaucoup de relation, commença le noir. Mais de là à t'emmouracher d'un gosse…_

_\- Il a vingt-huit ans, ce n'est pas un gosse._

_\- Certes. Mais cette situation ne peut plus durer. Tu t'égares trop souvent. Alors soit tu me le saute, soit tu lui fous la paix._

_\- Je ne suis pas le genre qui 'saute' tout ce qui bouge. Merci de ne pas me comparer à un prostituer._

_\- C'était gratuit, asséna le chef. Maintenant tu vas me régler cette situation au plus vite !_

_\- Bien monsieur._

_\- Et l'abus de pouvoir, le viol, la violence et tout ce qui suit sont interdits !_

_\- Oui. »_

_La discussion était close. S'il le voulait, il allait devoir s'en saisir au plus vite. Tels étaient les ordres. Il n'avait alors pas mis longtemps à se décider. Au final, lui forcer la main en le frustrant le plus possible n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Il ne lui sautait pas dessus et tout le monde était content. Alors il avait mis son plan en action et l'avait chauffé le plus possible à n'importe quel moment : les repas, les douches, dans les couloirs. C'était devenu une manie. S'il le croisait, il plongeait ses yeux vairons dans les orbes whiskys du plus jeune et le regardais avec un regard emplis du plus de luxure qu'il pouvait. A n'en pas douté, sa main droite était devenue sa meilleure amie. Ce chantage avait durée à peine plus de trois semaines avant qu'il ne craque._

_Quand Jérémy avait déboulé dans la chambre privée de son aîné, ce dernier était, nonchalamment à moitié allongé et à moitié assis sur son lit. Ses jambes étaient légèrement écartées et son pantalon, ouvert, laissait entrevoir le début d'un boxer noir. L'humain n'aurait pas pu trouver une vision plus érotique de l'homme su qu'il fantasmait depuis des mois. Ce dernier releva la tête. Il semblait être dans le vague, son regard légèrement vitreux. Ce n'était qu'un effet de la fatigue, rien de plus._

_« Tu comptes refaire la déco en tant que cactus encore longtemps ou tu vas venir me rejoindre ici ? »_

_Ledit cactus ne bougea pas pour autant. Cette vue le faisait beaucoup trop réagir, c'était trop pour lui. Son cœur fit une embardé et le plus vieux remarqua bien ce trouble anormal. Relativement inquiet, il se leva et referma son treillis noir avant de s'avancer à pas mesurés vers le châtain. Il l'enlaça lentement de ses bras, une de ses mains à la base du cou, l'autre sur les reins._

_« Tout va bien, Jérémy, calme-toi._

_\- Je … je suis calme._

_\- Je t'ai connu plus calme. »_

_Leurs corps se collèrent totalement, l'aîné caressant les cheveux dans un mouvement de réconfort. La petite chose entre ses bras se calma au fur et à mesure des touchés sur son corps. C'était si bon de se sentir aimé. Leurs corps serrés, leurs jambes enlacées, ils terminèrent leur activité dans le lit le plus proche et ce n'était absolument pas dormir qu'ils faisaient._

« Je suis sûr que c'était ta première fois. Pas seulement avec un homme mais en général. Je ne peux pas me tromper tu étais bien trop timide pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'expérience. »

Il s'était bien rassit sur sa chaise, seule sa main était liée au corps encore chaud dans la pièce.

« Je ne suis … pas encore … mort. Et … je … t'entends ! »

Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais aux oreilles du loup, c'était le plus réconfortant des murmures.

« T'avais pas intérêt de me laisser là sans toi. Je suis encore sur ma faim.

\- Pervers.

\- J', j'ai faillis te violer deux fois bien sûr que je suis un pervers. C'est une évidence.

\- Pff. »

La discussion semblait être close. L'alité était vraiment plus pâle que d'habitude (et pour dire, c'était difficile de faire plus que d'habitude, alors là !). Il n'avait pas envie de le voir une dernière fois s'évanouir et, cette fois, ne pas se réveiller.

_Après cette nuit qu'ils avaient passé, Michaël était celui qui s'était réveillé en premier. Il était bon de voir à quel point l'autre pouvait dormir paisiblement compte tenu de l'état dans lequel il l'avait ramené. Couvert de blessures et d'ecchymose. Il avait une épaule démise et avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Il était étonnant qu'il ait pu se réveiller aussi vite après avoir été emmené dans l'aile de l'infirmerie. Sebastian était toujours surpris de le voir guérir aussi vite. Il ne guérissait pas comme un garou mais son facteur régénérant était bien plus performant que celui des autres êtres humains, c'était certains. Il guérissait d'une coupure profonde en une semaine contre un, voir deux mois pour certains. L'alpha avait essayé de chercher une logique à tout ça. Il avait même cherché si J' pouvait être autre chose qu'un humain. C'était tout à fait possible. Toutes les créatures n'ont pas une odeur distincte. Certains savent se camoufler._

« Alors, My', ton chéri s'est-il réveillé ?

\- Tu ne poserais pas la question si ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Certes. »

Le trouble qui régnait dans la pièce intrigua le nouveau venu.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a My ?

\- Je suis toujours en train de me demander comment il se peut qu'il guérisse aussi vite.

\- Peut-être que tu es tout simplement en train de rêver ?

\- De rêver ?! De rêver de quoi ?

\- De tout ça ! »

Pourquoi serait-il en train de rêver. Ca n'a pas de sens.

« My', comptes tes doigts s'il te plaît.

Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf, dix et onze … pourquoi ?

Onze doigts hein… »

Le silence ce fit dans la pièce quand Michaël se rendit compte de l'ampleur de la situation.

« Tu dois te réveiller My'.

\- Je ne dors pas.

\- Bien sûr que si.»


End file.
